fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord
|name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |promofrom = Knight Lord (Runan only) Ranger (Ike only) Noble (Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude only) |promoto =Knight Lord (Seliph and Eliwood) Prince (Leif only) Great Lord (Roy, Hector, Eirika, Ephraim, Chrom, and Lucina) Blade Lord (Lyn only) Lodestar (Marth only, FE: Warriors) High Lord (Dimitri only) Armored Lord (Edelgard only) Wyvern Master (Claude only) |weapons = Sword (Marth, Seliph, Leif, Runan, Roy, Lyn, Eliwood, Eirika, Ike, Chrom, Lucina, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, and Judith) Axe (Hector and Edelgard only) Lance (Ephraim and Dimitri only) Bow (Claude only) Staff (Rowan and Lianna only) Authority (FE16 only) |skills = Continue (Runan only) Aether (Ike only) Dual Strike+ (Chrom and Lucina) Charm (Runan, Chrom and Lucina) }} The Lord is a class that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. History in the Series The Lord is an important class in nearly every Fire Emblem game, except in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and Fire Emblem Fates where the class does not exist for the main cast. In all instances of its appearance, the Lord class is usually designated to each game's main lead character(s). As such, they play critical roles in their story and their death in their games usually leads to a Game Over. Acting as one of the longest-standing classes in the series, the Lord class is first introduced to the series in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where it is the personal class of Marth. Unable to promote in this incarnation, the Lord class wields Swords as its primary weapon of choice and is able to arm the legendary Falchion. The Lord class is absent in Gaiden and Shadows of Valentia, and its role is instead replaced by the Fighter and Priestess classes. These two classes are assumed by Alm and Celica respectively, and promote into the Hero and Princess classes. The Lord class returns in Mystery of the Emblem, where it is again the personal class of Marth and is unable to promote. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Lord class is known as the Junior Lord (ジュニアロード Jyunia rōdo) and is the personal class of Seliph. This version of the class wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice, promoting into the Knight Lord class when the requirements are met. The Knight Lord is also the base class for Sigurd, the main protagonist for the first generation of the game. The Lord class is the personal class of Leif in Thracia 776, again wielding Swords as its sole weapon of choice. This incarnation of the class eventually promotes into the Prince class. Unusually, Seliph's Junior Lord class appears as an unused class in Thracia 776, though whether this was a carry over from Genealogy of the Holy War or an intended appearance of the class is unknown. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Lord class is the promoted form of the Knight Lord class and is exclusive to Runan. The class wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice and is capable of arming the legendary ☆Seiken Reeve. In The Binding Blade, the Lord class is the personal class of Roy, who, like his predecessors before him, wields Swords as his sole weapon of choice. The class eventually promotes into the Master Lord class when the requirements are met. Three versions of the Lord class exist in The Blazing Blade, each one assigned to the different protagonists of the game. The first of these very much resembles the Myrmidon class and is the personal class of Lyn, wielding Swords and eventually promoting into the Blade Lord class. The second Lord class is that of Eliwood's, which similarly wields Swords but eventually promotes into the Knight Lord class. The last of these classes is Hector's, who wields Axes as his sole weapon of choice and eventually promotes into the Great Lord class. In The Sacred Stones, two versions of the Lord class, each one assigned to the protagonists of the game. The first of these is much like Lyn's iteration of the class both in terms of its weapon of choice and style of fighting, and is the personal class of Eirika, eventually promoting into the Great Lord class. The second Lord class is Ephraim's, wielding Lances as its weapon of choice and eventually promoting into the Great Lord class. In Path of Radiance, the Lord class is the promoted form of the Ranger class, and is the personal class of Ike. This version of the class wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice and is able to arm the legendary Ragnell. In Radiant Dawn, just like in Gaiden, there is no formal Lord class. There are, nevertheless, characters who fulfill the role of a standard Lord character, including Micaiah, a Light Mage, and Ike, a Hero. Elincia, Geoffrey and Tibarn also serve as temporary leaders in specific sections of the game. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, remakes of the Archanea Series, the Lord class is much the same as it was in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, wielding Swords and unable to promote. These two games permit the Lord class to achieve a maximum level of 30 to compensate. In Awakening, the Lord class takes the form of two distinct versions, one assumed by Chrom, and the other by Lucina. Both wield Swords as their sole weapon of choice and promote into Great Lords. The Lord class cannot be passed down through the inheritance system in this title. In Fates, the Lord class is yet again not formally a part of the game. Corrin, starting out as a Nohr Prince/Princess, assumes the role that is normally played by the Lord class instead. In the Before Awakening DLC chapter, the Lord class makes a small cameo appearance, where it is assumed by Chrom, who acts as an NPC ally unit in the chapter. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the Lord class is again a promoted class, but unlike in other games where this is the case, the main characters start out in classes commonly available to all characters: Noble and Commoner. This class is only available to the three house leaders Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude and can only be attained by having the house leader pass the Certification Exam with a D+ Level in Sword Skills and a C Rank in Authority. Because of the breadth of the branching promotion system, none of the three playable Lord candidates are ever obligated to promote or reclass into Lord. In Warriors, the Lord class breaks convention by being the most populous class in the game, acting as the base class for six different characters. The class acts much the same as main series titles, being an infantry unit that wields swords in combat. It is to be noted, however, that the Lords Rowan and Lianna can also use Staffs. Overview Combat The Lord class has had varying starting stats and stat growths throughout the Fire Emblem series, making each Lord generally unique. Most Lords are required to be be brought into all chapter fights where they are available to be used. The Lord character in each Fire Emblem game generally starts off with decent stats, but grow exceptionally strong thanks to solid growth rates and the fact that they are available for usage from the beginning of each game. However, using them in an overly aggressive manner can lead to their death. Unlike most units, whose death does not end a chapter, any Lord character that falls (with the exception of Lucina) will automatically trigger a Game Over, forcing the player to restart the chapter from the beginning of the chapter or the last save point. This is less of an issue in Three Houses due to Divine Pulse, but nonetheless, absolute care must be taken into account when handling a Lord. For the most part, Swords are generally the weapon of choice for the Lord class, though there are exceptions like Hector and Edelgard who uses Axes, Ephraim and Dimitri who uses Lances, and Claude who uses Bows. Additionally, Rowan and Lianna can use Staves, but Warriors does not treat these as weapons. Also, all Lords usually start out with, or acquire at some point in the story, a powerful weapon that can only be used by them. These weapons usually play an important role in the story or is a necessity to take down the main antagonist of the game. Unlike most other classes, which have consistent themes and stat growths across the series, the Lord class varies by game and by character, thus there is no universal strength and weakness for all Lords. In Three Houses, The Lord Class is a base class whose growth strengths are Swords, Lances, and Authority, thus Dimitri has the strongest advantage in this class when preparing him for his unique Lord Promotions. Nonetheless, Edelgard and Claude can use it to help with their Authrority growths to strengthen their Battalions when attempting to transition them into their unique promotions or the Master Classes Mortal Savant and Wyvern Lord. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5=18*4*0*2*3*0*2*0*6*5*-* E |ts=23*8*4*8*8*0*7*-*6*-*-* 5 |fe6=18*5*5*-*7*7*5*0*5*6*-* D |fe7-1=(Lyn)*16*4*-*7*9*0*2*0*5*5*-* D |fe7-2=(Eliwood)*18*5*-*5*7*0*5*0*5*7*-* D |fe7-3=(Hector)*19*7*-*4*5*0*8*0*5*13*-* D |fe8-1=(Eirika)*16*4*-*8*9*0*3*1*5*8*-* E |fe8-2=(Ephraim)*18*6*-*6*7*0*6*0*5*5*-* D |fe9=22*6*3*5*6*0*8*2*7*9*11* C |fe11=18*5*0*3*7*0*7*0*7*-*-* E |fe12=18*5*0*3*7*0*7*0*7*-*-* E |fe13-1=(Chrom)*18*6*0*5*7*0*7*0*5*-*-* E |fe13-2=(Lucina)*16*5*1*6*8*0*6*1*5*-*-* E |fe14=18*6*0*5*7*4*7*0*5*-*-* E |few-1=(Rowan)*60*7*5*8*8*8*6*6*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*-* A |ts=60*23*19*23*23*30*22*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7-1=(Lyn)*60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7-2=(Eliwood)*60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7-3=(Hector)*60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8-1=(Eirika)*60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8-2=(Ephraim)*60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=60*26*20*27*28*40*24*22*7*9*11* S |fe11=60*25*25*25*25*30*25*25*32*-*-* A |fe12=60*25*20*25*25*30*25*25*32*-*-* A |fe13-1=(Chrom)*60*28*20*26*27*31*25*25*5*-*-* A |fe13-2=(Lucina)*60*28*20*26*27*31*25*25*5*-*-* A |fe14=60*33*25*30*31*34*32*29*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Trivia *Through hacking in Genealogy of the Holy War, one can observe that the ability to seize a castle is not locked to the main character. The ability to seize castles is locked to the Lord class, and it can thus be deduced that "Seize" is very likely a hidden class skill of said class. * With the exception of Lyn and Judith, every character in the Lord class wears a cape. * Judith is the first NPC Lord in the mainline games. Gallery File:Marth FE1.png|Battle model of Marth, a Lord from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Marth-2S.gif|Battle model of Marth, a Lord from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Junior Lord.png|Battle model of Seliph, a Junior Lord from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf FE5 Lord.png|Battle model of Leif, a Lord from Thracia 776. File:Roy lord sword normalattack.gif|Attack animation of Roy, a Lord from The Binding Blade. File:Lyn lord sword.gif|Attack animation of Lyn, a Lord from The Blazing Blade. File:Eliwood lord sword normal.gif|Attack animation of Eliwood, a Lord from The Blazing Blade. File:Hector attack.gif|Attack animation of Hector, a Lord from The Blazing Blade. File:Eirika Lord.gif|Attack animation of Eirika, a Lord from The Sacred Stones. File:Ephraim (Lord).gif|Critical animation of Ephraim, a Lord from The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Lord (Ike).png|Battle model of Ike, a Lord from Path of Raidance. File:Marthsingle lord sword.gif|Attack animation of Marth, a Lord from the DS titles. File:FE13 Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom as a Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Lord (Lucina).png|Battle model of Lucina, a Lord from Awakening. File:Edelgard-Lord.jpg|Battle model of Edelgard, a lord from Three Houses. File:Dimitri-Lord.jpg|Battle model of Dimitri, a lord from Three Houses. File:Claude-Lord.jpg|Battle model of Claude, a lord from Three Houses. Lord M.PNG|Battle model of Claude, a Lord from Fire Emblem Three Houses Lord F.PNG|Battle model of Edelgard, a Lord from Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE1 Marth Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Marth Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Junior Lord Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Junior Lord class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Lord.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from Thracia 776. File:Lord.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Roy Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from The Binding Blade. File:FE7 Lyn Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Lyn's Lord class from The Blazing Blade. File:FE7 Eliwood Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Eliwood's Lord class from The Blazing Blade. File:FE7 Hector Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Hector's Lord class from The Blazing Blade. File:FE8 Eirika Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Eirika's Lord class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Ephraim Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ephraim's Lord class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Ike Lord Sprite.png|Map model of the Lord class from Path of Radiance. File:Lord Marth FE11 Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Lord class from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Chrom Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Chrom's Lord class from Awakening. File:FE13 Lucina Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Lucina's Lord class from Awakening. File:Warriors_Shion_Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Rowan's Lord class from Warriors. File:Warriors_Liane_Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Lianna's Lord class from Warriors.